


[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "Deductions of a Lesser Mind"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, HLV fix-it, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll follow me on <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - new artwork/fics/etc added every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "Deductions of a Lesser Mind"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deductions of a Lesser Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144158) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hqt380)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll follow me on [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) \- new artwork/fics/etc added every day!


End file.
